Kyo Kat Side Effects
by pinkichigosk8
Summary: Kyo had to take a drug since he had a strange illness. The bad thing is, there are side effects. Kyo starts to act all strange and it gets worse everyday. Will Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure be able to survive living with Kyo? Warning:RaNdOmNeSs
1. Kyo Kat's Fever

Me: Hey people! Hurrah for it is my third fanfic!

Me: …

Me: I'm talking like some stupid freak

Kyo: YOU ARE A FREAK DAMMIT! HOW CAN YOU WRITE A STORY ABOUT ME ON DRUGS!

Me: Will I make you feel better if I tell you that you're my favorite character?

Kyo: Hell no! You still-

Me: … Better than Yuki… Way, way better?

Kyo: …

Kyo: …Maybe

Yuki: Was that necessary? Heart-san... Or whatever you're real last name is?

Me: (whispering) I was trying to make him feel better, he is my favorite character but I don't hate you.

Yuki: Oh, I get it err… Heart-san.

Me: OH GOD! I FORGOT ABOUT THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!

Me: …

Yuki: Aren't you going to say it Heart-san?

Me: Nah I don't feel like it…

Elizabeth: She doesn't own Fruits Basket and _never_ will

Me: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?

Elizabeth: Ha, stupid. What do you think… from your other story. You just can't leave me there, I have my own life.

Kyo: She said the disclaimer so let's just get on with the story…

CHAPTER 1: Kyo's Fever

The day was starting normally as usual; Kyo got up after his alarm clock had ringed and got ready to go to school. He went down stairs and saw Tohru serving breakfast.

Tohru saw Kyo and said, "Kyo-kun! Did you sleep well last night? I also made your breakfast without leeks in it today."

Kyo loved her smile. Because of his usual nature he just pretended to ignore her especially since Yuki was there, sitting at the table with that stupid "I'm so cool" expression on his face.

Kyo replied with the usual, "Nn..."

Yuki looked up and stared at him with cold eyes. "You should be grateful to Honda-san that she makes you breakfast. If you can't appreciate that, then maybe you should make your own breakfast you stupid cat." Yuki then looked down at his meal and continued eating. "And he musn't have gotten any sleep because he's wearing the school uniform."

Kyo hated how he made him like a fool in front of everybody, that damn rat was almost as worse as Shigure making fun of him. Unfortunetly, that damn Yuki was right, it was Saturday. "LIKE YOU-…"

Shigure had just walked into the room with that big perverted smile on his face when he interrupted Kyo. "Oh I do wonder what Tohru made for breakfast this morning, I could never go a day without having one of her delicious meals!"

Kyo snorted. "Stupid dog", he muttered.

Tohru smiled, "Thank you Shigure! I'm glad that you are enjoying my meals!"

Kyo suddenly thought about what Shigure was saying. Shigure was being an ass to Tohru and that damn rat didn't even glance at him! "OF COURSE-…" he shouted at Yuki but all of a sudden the room went black.

"Damn… rat…"

Kyo couldn't see Tohru but he heard her say, "Kyo-kun?" before he collapsed to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kyo wake up"

"…"

"Kyo, you're making this harder for everyone"

"…"

All of a sudden, Kyo felt a needle stab him in the arm.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL… HATORI!"

Hatori just glanced at Kyo with that expressionless look, which was starting to really piss Kyo off. "You wouldn't wake up, either I had to do that or Tohru would have worried herself to death. I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted that Kyo."

Tohru, who was sitting next to the bed that Kyo had been in before he jumped up started freaking out again, "EH!"

Kyo was already used to that. He turned around and then looked at Hatori, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! STABBING THAT DAMN NEEDLE INTO MY ARM EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T NEED WHATEVER DRUG WAS IN THERE!"

Hatori sighed, "That needle didn't have anything Kyo… Oh I actually used the wrong one with a drug in it."

Kyo turned red and yelled, "I'M GOING TO DIE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!"

Tohru freaked out even more, "Eh? EH! Hatori what should we do! I'll call 911 to help Kyo since he collapsed... OH NO! The drug! The-…"

Hatori just sat there. He stood up and said, "I was planning to use it on Kyo anyway."

Tohru and Kyo sighed, "Oh… good"

Kyo couldn't believe it; Hatori was also making him look bad! What the hell did Kyo do any way?

Hatori continued, "Apparently Kyo, you collapsed because of an illness that you had had for a few days. It should be better because of the drug I gave you, but there may be some side effects…"

Kyo's jaw dropped. Oh damn, side effects!

"… Which can be several different things that I can't foresee. Kyo, I advise you not to go to school on Monday. Right now it's apparently 12:00 pm on Saturday so the side effect should last until Thursday morning.

And with saying that, Hatori left.

Kyo was really annoyed, that bastard Hatori.

Tohru looked at Kyo with worry. "Kyo-kun, are you okay? I can make you codfish tonight,"

Kyo didn't even look at her, "Yeah who do you take me for? Someone weak like Yuki?"

Tohru smile and left the room.

Damn, Kyo hoped he would be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo was practicing all afternoon with his martial arts. All of a sudden, his stomach growled. He stomped inside and saw Tohru sitting down at the table reading some book. "Hey, make me something to eat I'm starving."

Tohru looked up at Kyo and glared, "And why are you asking me, make it yourself lowlife."

Kyo stood there shocked. What-the-hell. Was Tohru crazy? Or had he gone crazy. Kyo couldn't stand for this, "What's gotten into you dammit!"

Tohru looked up from her book, "What's gotten into _you_, stupid cat."

Now he couldn't believe. All of a sudden his eyes stung and he rubbed them. When he opened his eyes Yuki was sitting exactly where Tohru had been.

"Where the hell did Tohru go? She was sitting here a second ago."

Yuki glared at Kyo, "I thought you couldn't get any stupider…"

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF SMART! YOU-"

Yuki got up and kicked Kyo in the jaw, sending Kyo flying. Yuki then wiped his pants and left the room.

Kyo got up whiling rubbing his jaw and saw the book that Yuki… or Tohru had been reading. Kyo read the title out loud, "Play…boy".

"…"

"THAT DAMN RAT IS A PORN ADDICT! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kyo fell to the ground and was laughing hysterically. "SO'S HE'S NOT SO HIGH AND MIGHTY AFTER ALL! AHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly Shigure came through the door, "Did someone say 'porn'?" Then he noticed Kyo on the floor spinning in circles. Shigure raised an eyebrow, "Oh Kyo, I see you're having fun."

Kyo warily looked up at Shigure and picked up the book that Yuki was reading. "Read the title of what that damn Yuki was reading."

Shigure read the title, "How-to-plant-a-good-garden… is that what's so funny Kyo?"

"…"

Mitchan was heard from outside the house. "SHIGURE! YOU ARE SO DEAD! I KNOW YOU HAVE TEN FINGERS!

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Shigure's head. "Well got to go Kyo, I hope what you were doing wasn't because of some catnip." And with that, he left.

Kyo stood there. It wasn't… a playboy magazine… DAMN! But why that damn editor of Shigure did say that she knew he had ten fingers…"

"…"

All of a sudden the phone rang. Kyo wasn't in the mood to pick it up so he waited.

"…"

"DAMMIT THEN I WILL PICK IT UP!"

Kyo ran over to the phone and picked it up from the receiver. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BASTARD!"

"…"

Tohru came into the hallway where the phone was and tilted her head. "Kyo-kun, who are you talking to?"

Kyo (who still had the phone next to his ear) looked in Tohru's direction. What the hell are you stupid? He wasn't going to repeat that. He replied, "The damn phone was ringing and everybody here was too lazy to pick up the phone."

Tohru looked at Kyo with a curious look, "Kyo-kun… I'm sure that the phone had never rang…"

Yuki was walking down the hallway. Damn, please don't tell me he heard what-

"Apparently the stupid cat got so lonely he's now talking to himself."

Damn him.

Kyo couldn't take this, "WELL I WOULDN'T BE-…"

"Please you two, stop fighting! Uh- um Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun wasn't feeling well and he had to take some medicine. Apparently it has some side effects…" said Tohru with worry in her eye.

Yuki looked at Tohru, "Oh, I'm sorry Honda-san, I really appreciate you telling me about that stupid cat's 'side effects'. Well, I think he acts as stubborn and stupidly without the drug…"

"WHAT THE HELL! WELL YOU WILL ALWAYS ACT SO DAMN SPOILED NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES A DAMN PERSON LIKE YOU IS LOCKED UP!" shouted Kyo.

Ha, take that you damn rat. Kyo knew that Yuki hated being reminded about his earlier life… wait a second. The drug. Was that the reason he was acting so weird… dammit.

"…"

Why is it so damn quiet? He looked at the damn rat and saw him moving his mouth with that stupid look on his face… but nothing was coming out of his mouth…

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: Oh dear what will happen to Kyo?

Me: Oh yeah, I won't be able to update my story because of vacation and stuff. I hope you liked the first chapter and please, please write comments. Thank you for reading my story and be sure to look at the other stories I've written.


	2. Kyo Kat and the Squirrel

Me: Hello people! I have finally made the second chapter of Kyo Kat Side Effects! I'm really sorry you all had to wait but it's finally here!

Commenters/ Alerters/ Favoriters: Yay!

Me: This story will just get crazier.

Kyo: Hell no.

Me: Oh yes, well anyway enjoy the story!

Chapter 2: Kyo Kat and the Squirrel.

Kyo couldn't be happier. He couldn't hear that damn rat. The only thing he could hear was the song, "hallelujah". Kyo grinned.

Yuki stopped mouthing and stared, very oddly too.

Tohru also stared and said something, but nothing came out.

Kyo just stood there, smiling and laughing in his head.

WELL I THINK THAT STUPID CAT HAS FINALLY REALIZED HE ACTUALLY IS STUPID!" yelled Yuki.

Kyo didn't expect that and screamed while falling to the floor, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

His voice was also loud too! Kyo winced and put his hands to his ears.

Yuki just stood there with a questioning look on his face, "Ok…" After that Yuki left the room.

Kyo sighed and got up, that yelling was finally over.

Tohru had such a worried look on her face, "A-are you alright Kyo-kun?"

"I guess so", he replied with no expression on his face. He didn't want to worry her.

Tohru's expression changed slightly, "Okay… I really hope you do feel better…"

The last thing that Kyo wanted was a _girl_ pitying a _guy_. Unfortunately, that guy was him. Then again, Kyo loved that she would care for him so much.

Kyo smiled at Tohru, "Don't worry, okay?"

Tohru smiled back at him as he went outside.

It was quite sunny outside and a little breezy. Kyo stepped outside and looked up at the sky. Maybe if he stayed away from people, this would stop happening. Kyo strolled through the forest. At one point he decided to sit down.

After he slept for awhile, when he woke up there was a squirrel in front of him.

Kyo glared at the creature, "What do _you_ want, dammit!"

It looked up at him and bared his teeth. It was making a sound like, "Chuck, chuck, chuck."

Oh hell no. The squirrel had rabies! Kyo got up and started running. All of a sudden more and more squirrels were following him. Soon enough there were hundreds of them!

"HELL NO!" yelled Kyo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura and Haru were invited over to dinner by Tohru. They were walking to Shigure's house when all of a sudden they both heard yelling.

Kagure looked up, "Oh no! My poor Kyo is in trouble!"

Haru just turned his head to see Kyo; hands in the air while he was yelling, with a small baby squirrel running with him… or after him.

"THE SQUIRRELS! AHHHHH!" yelled Kyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on, everyone was at dinner (including Haru and Kagura). The only person who wasn't there was Kyo.

Shigure said, "A date?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Kyo was still in the forest and didn't sleep at all. His clothes were torn, his eyes were red (redder than usual atleast), there were dark circled under his eyes, and his orange hair was all messed up.

Kyo saw another squirrel and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM ME, DAMMIT!"

He couldn't run anymore though.

He stumbled a few steps when he saw Mogeta, the stupid anime show character. "AHHH! THE CUTENESS!"

Kyo decided to run. He fell down and started laughing, "Ha…ha, ha, ha… HAHAHAHHA!" Once again he was spinning in circles. The weird thing was that soon enough, Kyo started break dancing. Yes, **Kyo was break dancing**.

The squirrel was just sitting there, watching.

All of a sudden, Kyo transformed into a cat. He stopped break dancing and eventually was able to get his clothes around his neck like a cape. "I'm…SUPER CAT!" yelled Kyo at the top of his lungs and started running, with the squirrel chasing after him. Kyo was singing his own theme song.

He saw Mitchan, Shigure's editor crying and walking through the forest.

Kyo spotted some rocks and started throwing them at her. "1,2,3,4,5,…"

Mitchan looked around widly and screamed, "BATHING SUITS!" Then she ran.

Kyo thought that too was the effects. He transformed back and put his clothes on. He sat down and started singing, "Baa baa black sheep have you any wool?"

The squirrel was still there.

Kyo spotted the squirrel and started running again. He ran, ran, ran, ran, skipped, ran, ran, and ran.

The squirrel was still following him but Kyo thought tha squirrel was actually armies of squirrels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo finally got back to Shigure's house. The damn rat, Tohru, and Shigure were all outside on the porch eating (it was a nice day out but Kyo thought it was raining).

When Kyo saw them he said, "Why are you eating socks?"

Tohru looked up and said, "Kyo! You're back! I'm oh so happy!"

"What a shame, I was actually enjoying myself for once.", said Yuki.

"Welcome home Kyo! I hope you weren't…"

"THE SQUIRRELS!" yelled Kyo!

Tohru looked past Kyo, "Oh hello! What a cute squirrel!"

Shigure and Yuki both asked, "Squirrels?"

Kyo widly looked at them, "THERE WERE ARMIES OF THEM!"

Yuki glared at Kyo and retorted, "I think someone trying to get some attention, how sad."

"…"

Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki were all confused because Kyo didn't yell at Yuki.

Shigure then said to Kyo, "Why is your shirt on backwards, Kyo?"

The was a weird glint in his eye.

"I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

Yuki said, "How disturbing."

Kyo sharply turned to Yuki's direction and yelled, "DON'T YOU GO BELIEVING THAT PERV! THOSE SQUIRRELS WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Tohru was all freaked out, "K-kyo-kun! This morning you grabbed a handful of nuts from…"

Kyo turned his pocket inside-out and some peanuts fell out. The squirrel ran over to the pile and picked them up and ran off.

Kyo fell flat on his face.

"K-kyo-kun!" Tohru screamed in a panic.

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: Poor Kyo.

Me: Anyway, please make comments, also if you would like to see something in this story, feel free to tell me. It would be helpful if you could give me funny things to put into this story as well. Thank you!


	3. Kyo Kat and the Curiosity

Me: (bows) I know, I've been bad. I havn't written anything for a long time I'm so sorry. Please write reviews! I beg of you! Please? Kay I'll stop but I'll thank everyone whose written reviews and favored my stories. I also want you to all look at my other stories!

Me: ALSO: I NEED HELP. PLEASE EMAIL ME IDEAS! I am really running out aha, so please

CHAPTER 3: KYO KAT AND THE CURIOSITY

Kyo woke up and scratched his orange hair. He wondered if the side effects would ever wear off. But because off the side effects, he completely forgot about what he was talking about, so he thought of purple ponies.

"Kyo-kun?"

"AH!" Kyo yelled while hitting his head on the floor as he got up from his bed.

Tohru stumbled into his bedroom and stifled a gasp. She ran to his side and knelt down beside him. "Kyo-kun… are you alright?" she asked with complete worry in her eyes.

Kyo didn't bother getting up, "I'm fine, ya happy?"

She continued to look all depressed, which bothered Kyo a lot. " Kyo-kun, today's Monday and I'll be gladly happy to stay here to make sure your okay."

Kyo slightly turned his head to face her. He smiled, "Don't."

Tohru meekly smiled back, understanding what he meant and walked out of the room.

Kyo sat up and rubbed his forehead and moaned, he remembered he wasn't supposed to go to school. Damn. He would be left at home with _that_ fool…

"Kyo! Won't this be oh so wonderful, spending a whole day together?" Shigure popped his head into the room, making a bad impersonation of Tohru. He skipped toward Kyo and started to circle around him like some happy bunny.

"Happy…bunnies…" Kyo drooled.

Shigure looked at Kyo, "What did you say Kyo?"

Kyo snapped out of his imaginary land. Kyo's imaginary land was made up in his dreams ever since the side effect incident. It was full of dolls, and bunnies, and ponies, and rainbows, and candy, and barbies, and kitties, and Tohru dolls, and voodoo Yuki dolls, and a slug named Fluffy, and Kyo was the King!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled at Shigure, making Shigure flinch back.

"Oh my Kyo, that's no way to treat adults! I must call Aaya!"

"NO!"

Out of nowhere Ayame had appeared.

"My dear Kyon, I heard you were under the weather. So I gladly dropped by to see if there was anything I could do to help you. I could make you…"

"THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO TO HELP ME IS _LEAVE_!" Kyo interrupted Ayame.

Ayame smiled, "Who's Fluffy?"

Without thinking, Kyo said, "A slug." Then Kyo suddenly realized Ayame never asked that!

Ayame raised his arm and declared, "After asking you what you had wanted since you are such a deep friend of my precious, little brother, Yuki. I shall get you the slug you wanted!"

And with that he left. Kyo couldn't be happier.

"Aaya left! Oh what a shame!" Shigure cried.

"I LIKE MILKSHAKES!" Kyo screamed.

Shigure smirked, "Have you had to much sugar Kyo?"

Kyo smiled, "I-like-sugar"

"…"

"Ahaha… well enjoy your day Kyo…" but before Shigure left, Kyo grabbed his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to stay..?"

Shigure stammered, "S-s-sure K-kyo."

Shigure was dragged into the kitchen by Kyo, tears pouring out of his eyes. They both sat across from each other. Shigure was stiff from fright.

Kyo smirked, "I… will tell… YOUR FUTURE!"

Kyo then started to hum the theme song from Sailor Moon. "Oh my god, don't you just love those girls, like look at their nails. They are so perfect!"

Shigure couldn't help but laugh.

"Who did their hair? I totally need a new hair style, don't you think so?"

Shigure broke out laughing.

"STOP!" yelled Kyo.

Shigure was paralyzed.

"YOU WILL DIE!"

"Is that it Kyo?"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

"Kyo?"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

"Kyo you know everyone will die at some point…"

"Let's play hangman!" Kyo jumped up.

There was a bang in the doorway an Ayame came I holding a slug.

"Fluffy"? asked Kyo.

Ayame held Fluffy up high, "I HAVE BROUGHT THE ALMIGHTY FLUFFY OF JAPAN! HIS OWNER IS THE ALMIGHTY KYO WHO LIVES IN JAPAN! HE DOES NOT OWN JAPAN! HE OWNS A PURPLE PONY!"

Kyo screamed, "I DO NOT OWN A PURPLE PONY!" Kyo then grabbed Fluffy and hugged him. "My Fluffy", he giggled while petting him. "I will hug him, and love him, and pet him, and call him George".

Shigure and Ayame both paused and both said, "Isn't his name Fluffy?"

"DUH!" screamed Kyo and started crying like a girl.

"You people are so mean, like oh my god", screamed Kyo and flailed his arms. He then ran out of the room and screamed a girly scream.

Ayame and Shigure both paused.

Kyo then jumped back into the room while at the same time, a delivery guy came through the door. "A package for Sohma!" he called.

Kyo floated to the door, "GIRLY MAN! GIRLY MAN! YOU GIRLY MAN!"

"Huh?" asked the guy, kind of scared.

"YOUR MOM!"

"My mom is dead…"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU, GIRLY MAN. GO CRY TO YOUR MOMMY OH WAIT YOU CAN'T HAHAHAHA!

The guy wailed and ran away.

"COME BACK, I WANT TO PLAY SCRABBLE WITH YOU!" Kyo yelled after the guy.

"There goes my Playboy magazines…" Shigure cried.

Kyo turned toward the two idiots, "What's his problem?" Kyo pointed to the guy running.

Ayame and Shigure started laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS, HELP ME!

Me: Thankyou for reading my story though! I appreciate it, plz read my other stories 2!


	4. Kyo Kat and MrFluffy

Me: I must thank all of you so much, I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN 10 REVIEWS!

Me: (claps) I must thank all of you, yay.

Me: I would also appreciate for all of you to write reviews and etc.

Me: My favorite character is Fluffy. Don't you just love him? It's sad cuz I actually reread one of my chapters and I started laughing. Yeah…

CHAPTER 4: Kyo Kat and Mr.Fluffy

Kyo officially understood, he was under control of the side effect and he would barely be himself anymore. That's when he decided to tell all of you that Fluffy's whole name is Mr.Fluffy-Shoogum-puffs the third. That's when Kyo and Fluffy went to Purple Pony Land.

Kyo snapped out of confusion, "What the hell is this… did that damn perv decorate my room again?" Kyo glanced at the ponies, and all of the things described in chapter 3. Yay.

Fluffy had tears in his eyes, "You said wee wood bwee bwest fwiends fwever."

Kyo's eyes sparkled, "Wes we will…"

"…"

"Do you want to try to swallow your tongue?" Kyo asked.

"Wes!"

A few hours pass by.

Kyo looked at Fluffy, "Did you swallow your tongue yet?"

Fluffy started to cry, "I'm swo sworry! I forgot to tell youse I don'ts have no twongue!"

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Kyo yelled.

Fluffy started to cry, "I'm-so-SWORRY! WAH WAH AH ah ah…"

Kyo cried too, "I so sorry Fluffy! I love you!"

"I thought you loved pie"

"True…"

Kyo screamed, "Oh-my-gosh, I thought you loved me and then you totally talk about pie. I am like so dumping you!"

Fluffy wailed, "Why is this story turning into a drama?!"

"True…" Kyo looked across the purple grass (it was not edible, Kyo tried) and he saw a light. He reached out his hand, "I see the light…"

"Dwon't go!"

"I see…"

Fluffy spoke up, "Oh, that's the new ice cream truck."

Kyo cried.

"W-wait! It twosn't dwe icecream truck it's…"

"Yes?" Kyo asked eagerly.

"It's…"

"YAHUH?"

Fluffy screamed, "Its MICHAELA JACKSONA (hint hint)!"

Kyo ran after Michaela Jacksona, "I LOVE YOU!"

Fluffy waited for Kyo to come back. He eventually heard a scream. He saw Kyo racing back.

"B-ba-bba", Kyo stammered.

Fluffy began to cry, "Did, did she rape you?"

Kyo stood still.

Fluffy circled all around Kyo, expecting to see something. But Fluffy didn't. "Mr.Kitty-poopoo-puff! It is your duty to…"

Kyo fell to the floor, "AHAHAHHAHA! YOU SAID 'DOODY' AHAHHAHAHA!" Once more Kyo was spinning in circles.

Fluffy then bitch slapped Kyo, "You are so mean!!!" Kyo was sent flying through the sky.

Once Kyo landed, a magical Lava Lamp landed in front of him.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked.

All Fluffy said was, "Oooh…"

Kyo touched it, turning his hair purple.

Fluffy started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA! You look like Yun-yun!" (You know who Yun-Yun is right?)

Kyo punched Fluffy, "DAMN YOU!"

Fluffy cried, of course.

"I want candy", Kyo said. Then he was back in the Sohma house. Kyo yawned and went downstairs, to see Yuki and Tohru standing there.

Tohru smiled at him, "Hello Kyo-kun! How was your day today?"

Kyo just stared at her.

"Are you going to say something, you stupid cat?" Yuki demanded.

Kyo smiled, "I-like-pink-ponies"

Tohru and Yuki just stood there, with a sweat drop behind their heads. That was when Kyo skipped out of the room.

Shigure, who happened to be sitting at the table, just laughed. More like giggled actually. "Kyo is pretty energetic, don't you think?" Shigure asked while hiccupping with laughter.

Shigure's laughter was interrupted by a wailing noise.

Everyone's head turned toward the door in which Kyo had exited.

Kyo was there wailing, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuki tried to talk over Kyo's voice, "WILL YOU BE QUIET?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tohru stuttered, "Eh? Kyo-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Shigure giggled, but it was unheard of because of Kyo's wailing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kyo went on. Suddenly, he stopped and gasped for air. "I beat my record, AHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Kyo showed off.

No one could say anything.

"I'm thirsty" Kyo tiredly claimed.

Yuki and Shigure fell to the floor. "Kyo? Can you please play your games _outside _of the house?" Shigure begged on his knees. "You're going to break all the windows by doing that!"

Tohru panicked, "EH!?!?!"

"I like breaking windows…" Kyo giggled.

Shigure pointed to the door, "OUT!"

"Mmm… okay" Kyo headed for the refrigerator and tried to fit himself in.

No one said anything.

"Ooh, milk!" Kyo poured himself a glass and headed to Shigure's room.

Yuki couldn't handle any of this so he went upstairs to his room.

Kyo swam through the sea of decay in Shigure's room, and then sat in front of the computer. He started playing games like "Do not push the red button".

"What if I told you that the whole world would blow up if you pressed it?" The game asked.

Kyo pressed the button.

"You just blew up the world, nice going"

Kyo screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

By then, Shigure and Yuki both had earplugs in their ears.

"You should be ashamed", the computer went on.

Kyo started weeping. He slammed his head on the table, making the disc drive open up. Kyo gasped, what a perfect drink holder! Kyo put his drink in the in the disc drive. It closed, splurting milk everywhere. The screen went blank.

TO BE CONINUED

Me: Oh dear, what will happen to Kyo?


	5. Kyo Kat and the People Who Have Had It

Me: As always here I am apologizing for making this story late. I had to make a portfolio and I bet you really don't want to hear why either.

Me: I'm sorry

Me: Really

CHAPTER 5: Kyo Kat and the People Who Have Had It

Yes. Kyo, out of stupidity had broken Shigure's only computer. Joy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyo stumbled out of the room and found Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru looking at him with fright. Complete fright. So frightening that it was like the time Ayame had stolen Yuki's favorite underwear, which happened to be pink. It had almost been like Mr:WuzzyFuzzyMcNuzzyFuzzyPuzzyNuzzyWuzzyJohnJacob the hundredth and two had been gone forever.

"I did not have a favorite pair of underwear", Yuki sniffed.

"Oh yes you did"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

(You may be wondering who this strange person is, but who cares)

The two people still fought.

"AHHHHHHHH THERE ARE GHOSTS HERE TO HAUNT ME!" Kyo yelled louder than the baby that Michaela Jacksona had dangled over a garbage can. Kyo pointed at Shigure and Tohru.

Tohru jumped up and shrieked, "E-EH! G-GHOSTS!"

Kyo and Tohru both started running in circles. After circling for about 10 minutes with Shigure giggling Kyo spread out his arms and said, "WOO! I'M A VULTURE! BEWARE ME AND MY MIGHTY COOLIO POWERS!"

"Very interesting", Shigure giggled. "Why are we dead again?"

Kyo paused for a second, "Me don't know."

"G-good", Tohru slowly breathed.

"VULTURE!" Kyo screeched.

Shigure sighed, "Yes we know you're a vulture."

Kyo had an innocent look on his face, "Me no vulture… I'M A GOAT-LIKE GOAT!"

"Aren't all goats, goats?"

"Goat go moo!"

"No they go…"

"MOO! DAMMIT! MOO!"

By then Shigure had had it and Tohru had went to the supermarket to go by supplies for dinner.

Shigure looked over at Yuki and had a pleading look on his face, "Yuki? Can you please handle Kyo?"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Don't make me call Ayame and ask him…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Shigure then decided to handle it himself, simply by walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shigure was in his room, and sat down to work on the computer and take "The Idiot Test". He never got past the first question which was, "Press the square button". It even gave him a hint which happened to be that the square was blue.

Shigure pressed the on button.

The computer did not turn on.

Shigure then noticed a very damaged cup in the disk drive. "Why didn't I think of that! That would have been the perfect cup holder. Shigure continued to poke the on button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO! NO I SAY! NO!"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Your face"

Yuki cried, "OH MY GOD YOU ARE LIKE SO MEAN!" With that Yuki ran out of the room crying like a little girl.

(Authors Note: I do not hate Yuki, by the way. I do not hate Kyo either. The only thing I hate are elephants. I mean, how could they not get their nails done or something with those big nails and-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru came back, her hands full of groceries. She put them down on the table and prepared to get ready for dinner. She stood up and noticed Kyo was in front of her.

"Oh, hello Kyo! Are you hungry? I'm oh so sorry for preparing dinner so late!" Tohru smiled.

Kyo held out a Barbie doll with a pink dress, "She my friend. I give you."

"Oh thank you Ky-"

Before she could take the doll, he threw it onto the ground and starts stepping on it. Then he jumped on it and landed on it with his butt. He smiled and pretended to be on television, " Hello little girls, today's episode of Barbie is, "Barbie meets Kyo's ass!"

Tohru couldn't say anything.

Kyo pretended he was an airplane and ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shigure pokes the button and sings, "_Every time we touch and every time we kiss I swear I can fly! Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go! Want you in my life!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yuki is crying in his room, "_All by myself… all by mysssssssseeeeeeeeeeellllllllllfffffff!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha is by himself in some ally singing, "_I'm an emo kid not as uncomforting as can be, you can be uncomforting too if your just like me, I have painted my nails and makeup on my face I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs and I feel real deep, when I dress in drag I call it freedom of expression so don't call me a fag, I look like a chick, and chicks look like, cause emo is one step below transvestite, stop my breathing and slit my throat, I must be emo…" _

Kyo then goes over to Sasuke and puts Yuki's pink panties on Sasuke's head.

TO BE CONTINUED

Me: I hate Sasuke. Leaving Naruto and everyone. God. I say"Go Kyo! SASUKE DESERVES IT!"


End file.
